


Across The Divison

by Mango96



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Very... slow... updates..., Whats up, adding tags as I go, idk - Freeform, idk why you tell me, jack and reader hate each other, physical fighting, reader is strong, this fanfic is purely out of hate, uhhh k
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango96/pseuds/Mango96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hate 76 with all my heart.<br/>And reader fights him. Physically.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hate 76 with all my heart.  
> And reader fights him. Physically.

A growl flared from his throat. His muscles tightened under you. He pinned your body hard against the wall with his, grabbing your face forcefully. With a snarl, his hands slid down to your neck.

"Don't--" Your plea cut off, his hands compressed around your neck. A thumb rubbed softly over your vocals. Then his eyes flared, a strangled cry wrenching out of him, full of pain. You saw him fully leave. The curse battling for dominance. 

And winning.

He grunted. His shoulders grew, expanding with power. The thumb which had caressed your skin was now pushing into your throat. Your mouth gaped for fresh air, which would not come. Spots dotted your vision as you fought against his hold. Like a cat put in water, you clawed, kicked, and hissed, but he did not relent. 

"You're asking for this." He drew close to your ear, nipping. 

He was going to kill you. He was going to end your life without pity. But you were not going to let that happen, not by him.

The gap between the two of you sealed, opened, sealed. But you took advantage of that by putting pressure into your closed fist and punching him hard in the gut. He let out a groan and loosened his grip around your precious throat. You pushed him back and coughed. Ah, the taste of fresh air. 

You were too busy suckling for air to realize the other shove you to the ground. 

Jack knelt down on one leg and smirked. He threw back a punch hitting your square in the jaw. "Try not to get blood on my shirt, please." he smirked slightly as he thew another punch , his turn, in your stomach. 

You grunted, groaning slightly. "Shut the fuck up," you shot out, glaring right into his emotionless, exposed eyes. 

You were weak. Your limbs were suddenly heavy. At this point, you were simply a toy.

"How ya doing?" He asked, smiling slightly. Jack then threw a punch hitting your in the cheek again, he threw another aiming for your stomach. "had enough yet, kid?" he asked raising an eyebrow. 

You coughed and spat in the male's face. "Not at all--" you coughed again, "I'm feelin' right fine. A bit trigger happy, even." 

Your nose was bleeding and you had a cut on your lower lip. You felt like a disaster, what were you saying?

"You sure about that?" You felt his hot breath puff against your face. Before you could react, his hands held your nose and mouth. And then, slowly, your vision faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really stunned that this got so much support. Thank you all so much, this really motivated me a ton. You're all amazing ^^  
> PS. I'm terribly sorry for the somewhat delayed chapters. I will try to update every (max) week.

Your eyes fluttered open, even as the waves of pain had your body stiff and in a sitting-up position. You gasped as what you came to, what was to your brain, an important realization.  
This wasn't your house. Nor anywhere you've been, in fact. A shiver ran up your spine as you bit your lower lip. You had to leave. 

Slowly lifting your aching body up, you quietly made your way to, what seemed to be the exit. 

But as soon as you did so, you heard the sound of a door creak open. You froze, not knowing what to do or what to expect. Your heart felt like it was about to burst. You took sharp breaths and swallowed hard.

"Eager last night, weren't you." mumbled a voice from behind. You quietly groaned out. It was him.

No answer.

"Say something," Jack ran his hand over his hip. "Or I'll make you." 

You became annoyed. "You're not menacing. Let me leave." You mumbled through you clenched teeth.

You felt cold, bare fingers tug around your skin. In the blink of an eye, he yanked you around, causing the two of you to face. After a few seconds of staring at him in the eye, you wrenched his arm away, pushing him back. "Bastard!" Your voice suddenly rose higher and the tone deeper as anger spilled through seething waves in the form of speach and action. 

Jack grabbed a hand full of your (h/l) hair and pulled, shutting the gap between you two. 

His facial features remained stern. "You don't want to start anything with me, you little fuck. I'll put knots on your head and raise blood on your face." 

Before thinking, you reacted, back-handling Jack across the face with a stinging slap. 

He lost his grip for a moment, but proceeded to instead grab two hands full of your sensitive hair and head-butted you. 

Your knees folded.  
You reached for the soldiers shirt on the way down, yanking him off his feet, too. 

He fell hard on his back as you quickly crawled onto his chest, holding him down. 

And matched him swing for swing.

And in the matter of moments, you found yourself with bleeding knuckles and a bleeding nose. 

But you weren't going to let him with again. Not over your dead body. 

You swung a tight fist around and caught Jack squarely in the mouth, slamming his head in the ground with a loud 'thud'. Picking yourself up, you gave a thick kick to his side, twisting on your heel to run away. 

You were gullible to think it would end there. He was desperate. You felt your foot being pulled forward and your body fall down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really proud of this one but spoiler there is going to be some (light) sexy times in next chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Huyugh, here's the second part. 3 will be out soon, since I'm utterly done with school.  
> Sorry for any errors I may have slipped through. (its3am) 
> 
> Tell me what you guys think about this chapter ! :)


	3. Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_( :( )_/¯

10 months later, huzzah! I haven't forgotten about this. ish. i'm so so so sorry about not updating and disappearing, blame my lack of motivation and school. anyways, i will 100% be writing / uploading by the end of this month, i'm also planning on some other overwatch fics (feel free to give recommendations!). again, sorry for everything !

deleting this once the chapter is uploaded

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought ? <3


End file.
